Brothers
by Louisiana Stephenic
Summary: Continuation of I was Caught :) Desmond is still at large and has promised Valkyrie that she would pay. What happened when Voldemort is looking for something, something he didn't have last time. Harry has been having dreams of a dark haired girl standing up to the dark lord. What happens when that girl needs help?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation of 'I was Caught' :P Please read and review this story! I would love it if you do :D Stanley makes an appearance in this chapter. Harry is about to start his fifth year at Hogwarts :)  
When it is in Valkyrie's POV it will be normal, but ****_Harry Potter's POV_**** is curvy :) **

"I don't want to go to school." Valkyrie whined.

"Come on, you haven't gone for ages. Besides you agreed to go this morning." Skulduggery almost begged.

"But now that I'm here I realize what a mistake this is." Valkyrie told him.

"There is no getting out of this. You're going." He said firmly.

"Fine, I'll call Tanith and she'll pick me up." Valkyrie smiled at the thought of her best friend. She'd been free of the remnant for about three days and Valkyrie still couldn't believe she had her sister back.

"She's busy today." Skulduggery informed her.

"What do you mean? What's she doing?"

"It's Ghastly's day off today and I believe they're having lunch."

"Like, they're a cute couple, but I wish they'd hurry up and admit their love for each other." Valkyrie sighed.

"Yeah, now get out of the car." Skulduggery ordered her.

"But we're bonding. It's been so long since we've spoken about simple things." Valkyrie opened her eyes in a pleading way.

The bell rang.

"Go on." He nudged her away.

"Agghhh." Valkyrie groaned and got out.

Suddenly someone ran into her.

"Sorry Steph." The girl had long blonde, slightly grey, hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were either a cloudy blue or a grey. She was slightly pale.

"That's ok." Valkyrie smiled. It was obvious that this book burdened girl knew her pretty well, but Valkyrie had no real memory of her.

The girl hurried off.

"See ya Val." Skulduggery called and Valkyrie scowled hard at him as he drove away.

"Agghhh." Valkyrie groaned and walked to her class.

"Stephanie Edgely, nice of you to join us." The teacher said as Valkyrie walked in and took a seat at the front.

Valkyrie smiled. She didn't want to apologies for no reason, and being late was not a good enough reason.

The teacher started teaching maths and Valkyrie stared at the board which was covered in writing. What did it all mean?

Sure, her reflection had been great at maths, but she wasn't.

DING!

"Is that a phone?" The teacher yelled.

Valkyrie looked at her phone.

"Sorry, it's me. I'll just step out." Valkyrie got up, a smile on her face and walked to the door.

"Stephanie, you walk out that door and I'm calling your parents!" The teacher yelled, but Valkyrie ignored her.

Inside the corridor she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Val. How are you?" Valkyrie smiled as she heard Stanley's voice.

"Not too bad, yourself?"

"I'm alright. All the guys are fine, staying out of trouble too." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hope you are?" Valkyrie almost laughed.

"Course I am. Have you caught up with Desmond yet?"

"No. Skulduggery tells me not to worry and to just continue practicing but I really don't know. He said he'd come after me. Last time this happened I had to go to a family reunion and wait for the vampire to try and kill me."

"That's horrible." Stanley said horrified.

"I was the bait though…" Valkyrie trailed off, realization finally dawning on her. "I've got to go. I'll text you later if I'm fine.

"Wait," Valkyrie hung up on him.

She speed dialed Skulduggery's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Already sick of school?" He asked.

"Am I bait?" She demanded.

"Pardon?"

"Skulduggery, am I bait?" Valkyrie asked slower.

"Of course not Val, why would I put you in such a dangerous position?" She would have believed him but his happy tone sounded forced.

"I don't believe you Skul,"

"Val, just go to class." He sighed and hung up.

Valkyrie walked back to class and texted Stanley that she was fine. She sat down and attempted to do her work.

The windows shatter and people appeared.

They wore black robes and masks covering their faces.

"Cain," One of the female robed person laughed an insane laugh.

"Umm," Valkyrie stuttered before falling off her chair and suddenly everyone screamed, light flashed everywhere and Skulduggery appeared on the scene.

"Oh no!" Skulduggery cursed. "Valkyrie!"

But he was too late, he tried to push his way through the crowd of terrified students but two of the robed people were faster. The grabbed her arms and then they disappeared.

Valkyrie couldn't breathe. She couldn't stand without the world spinning.

Whoever was holding her let her go and she fell to the ground.

"Cain, finally we meet." A voice came from the darkness. It was cold and cruel.

A man stepped out of the shadows. He was tall and thin, as thin as a skeleton but with whiter skin. He wore black flowing robes. His nose was flat with slits like a snake, but the scariest attribute was his eyes, red as blood.

Valkyrie felt like shuddering in fear but she forced herself not to. She looked him in the eye.

"Who are you and why have you kidnapped me?" Valkyrie demanded.

"You really can't tell. The great Valkyrie Cain, partner to the great skeleton detective." The man spoke in a voice which was familiar.

"You're a warlock. You're related to Desmond."

"He's my brother and he came to me and told me of my nephew's fate. We have decided on a punishment." He smiled slightly which was scarier than him shouting. She felt as if he didn't smile very often. It meant her 'punishment' must be horrible.

"What had Desmond and you decided on?" Valkyrie asked boldly.

"We're going to spill your blood all over the graves of past warlocks and reopen the portal for our brothers." The man laughed and Valkyrie finally did shudder.

"And know this Cain, my name is Voldemort not Desmond's brother. You call me that and I'll introduce you to a pain you've never known." Voldemort warned before leaving the cell.

Valkyrie pulled her phone out.

No reception.

"Come one Skul, I know you can find me." Valkyrie whispered to herself.

_Harry laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was shaking but he couldn't help but feel relieved at having a different dream._

_Who was that girl and why was Voldemort interested in her?_

_He'd seen through Voldemort's mind again and wished he hadn't. The girl looked so scared, but he had more important things to think about._

_He'd been expelled from Hogwarts._

_Suddenly the door opened._

_"Harry?" It was the familiar voice of Mad-eye Moody called to him._

_"Sir, what are you doing here? I was expelled." Harry got off his bed. _

_"We're getting you out of here." The voice of Remus Lupin reached him. "What else would we be doing?"_

_All the thoughts of the girl disappeared from his mind._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters except Desmond and the girl with the blonde hair :)  
**Please review and please tell me if it's a good idea and if you like it. If you don't I'll think you hate it :D  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please review! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been a while. My sisters have been using the laptop to buy bathes online :) Hope you like this chapter. Sorry if I've made any mistakes, whether it's spelling or explaining a character wrong :) Thank you all for the Reviews I enjoyed reading them so much :D**

Valkyrie was bored.

She had been scared, worried, anxious, but now she was just plane bored.

She had been calling for help for a while but she was now pacing around her cell and singing 'Somebody that I used to know' by Gotye.

"Told myself that you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company. That was love and it's an…." Valkyrie paused. What was the next line?

"Ache I still remember." Someone continued the line from the other side of the door.

"Hey, who's there?" Valkyrie called out. No one answered. "Fine, you don't have to answer. Just open the door, please?"

"Well, I could but I'm not quite sure." The male voice said back.

"Please, just open the door. Open the door now!" Valkyrie said harshly.

"Ok, don't get your want in a knot." The man chuckled and opened the door.

He had long black hair that came past his ears. He had dark eyes.

"Thank you." Valkyrie went to walk down the corridor.

"Where are you going?" He asked. His voice was deep but had a lightness in it.

"I'm escaping."

"Well, unless you're planning to hide in another cell, then you're going the wrong way." The guy smiled and Valkyrie glared at him.

"Is that the right way?" She asked. He'd helped her to escape but did he have to be so rude?

"I believe it is." He smiled. "The name's Sirius Black." He looked as if she was meant to be impressed or shocked but she'd never heard of him.

"Valkyrie Cain." She shook his hands and his eyes widened.

"Valkyrie Cain?" Sirius asked as if he couldn't believe he'd met her.

"Yeah, now I've got to get out of here." Valkyrie turned to go but Sirius grabbed her arm.

"You need to be careful. I'll show you the way." Valkyrie watched him suspiciously as he led her out of the cells. One minute he was joking around the next completely serious.

"Do you know where you're going?" Valkyrie asked doubtfully.

They were now walking through a house/mansion.

"Of course I know. I'll get us out of here." Sirius said confidently.

"I can get myself out." Valkyrie muttered.

Suddenly people in robes appeared. The all yelled out and Sirius grabbed Valkyrie and they disappeared.

Valkyrie pushed herself away from him. She was momentarily dizzy.

How could they have just teleported? Unless Fletcher was behind this.

"How did we just teleport?"

"Teleport?" Sirius frowned looking confused. "We just apparated."

"Oh, ok course." Valkyrie laughed slightly. "Anyway, thank you so much for getting me out of there. I'll just call my friend and get out of here."

"Wait," Sirius grabbed her arm, "I know a place you can hide and rest for a while."

_Harry couldn't believe it when the house appeared right in front of him. Number Twelve Grimald Place, headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix._

_Tonks and Lupin had told him all about it on the way there._

_"Be quiet when we get in." Mad-eye warned them all._

_The house was old and moldy, not to mention dark._

_Mrs Weasly greeted them when they entered._

_"Harry, I'm sure you're hungry but you'll have to wait until after the meeting. Third door on the second story." Mrs Weasly hugged him before gesturing up the stairs. Why is the headquarters in such a horrible place?_

_Sitting on the stairs near the second floor landing was a girl. She had dark brown hair and dark eyes. She was the girl from his dream. She was looking at a mobile phone and holding it above her head._

_"Hello." She said when she saw him. Harry blushed slightly when he realized he'd been staring at her._

_"Hey, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." She smiled at him. _

_"Valkyrie Cain."_

_"What are you doing here?" He didn't mean to sound rude, but it came out that way._

_"I'm supposed to be resting but I can't wait to get out and go home." She laughed slightly._

_"Valkyrie," Mrs Weasly called from the first floor._

_"Yes?" Valkyrie asked leaning over the banister. _

_"They're ready for you. Harry, I believe Hermione and Ron are waiting for you." Valkyrie walked down stairs and Harry walked through the door._

_Immediately he was enveloped in a hug from Hermione. Ron slapped him on the back._

_"They can't expel you. I've looked it up and they can't." Hermione told him._

_"So, how long have you guys been here, knowing everything that's been going on?" Harry said angrily. _

_"We weren't allowed to tell you in case the owl was intercepted." Ron told him and Harry just couldn't get mad._

_"Who was that girl?" He ended up asking._

_"Her name's Valkyrie. She arrived with Sirius. That's all we know." Hermione told him._

_"What was Sirius doing?" Harry was looking forward to seeing his godfather again._

_"He was on a mission at the Malfoy manor where you-know-who is." Hermione whispered. "He found her in a cell and freed her."_

_Suddenly there was a massive crack and Fred and George appeared._

_Hermione jumped. _

_"D you have to do that?" She growled._

_"We're just keeping in practice for school." George told her._

_"Did we hear you talking to Val in the corridor?" Fred asked Harry._

_"Val? You know her that well?"_

_"Of course we know her. Who doesn't know us?" George laughed._

_"Dinner!" Mrs Weasly called upstairs. _

_"I'm starved." Fred said and the twins disappeared. _

_"Come on." Hermione smiled and the three walked towards the smell of food._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters in this chapter or the song :P

**Thanks for reading! Hope you loved it :D  
Please, please, please REVIEW! Or I'll not write any more :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews I love them! Sorry, but this is all ****_Harry _****:) This chapter is a bit intense but not if you've read 'Death Bringer' :D Thanks for the reviews they make me write more :P Now enjoy!**

_When Harry walked into the kitchen he was enveloped in a hug from his godfather._

_"Sirius!" Harry hadn't seen his godfather in months and was so happy to see him._

_All through dinner Harry and Sirius talked about normal things. It wasn't until he'd finished eating that he looked at the others around the table. Hermione, Ginny and Tonks were chatting away merrily while Ron was talking to his brothers._

_Valkyrie was eating her stew very slowly. It was as if she didn't want to eat it but did to keep her strength up. After a while she placed her spoon down and sighed. By that time everyone's eyes were on her._

_"Thank you all for being so kind and sweet but I think I've overstayed my welcome and should probably be going." She sighed as if it wasn't her idea to leave. _

_"Valkyrie, you can't go anywhere. It's too dangerous. If you leave you'll be caught by the dark lord. We've discussed this already." Sirius told her._

_"No offense, but my friends are much more capable at keeping me safe."_

_"Cos they did so well the first time." Siriusa looked as if he regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. _

_"They didn't mean to let it happen. I bet Skulduggery's beating himself up this very moment." She said sadly. "Besides, it's not like you know why Voldemort's interested in me." _

_Everyone except Sirius and Harry winced as she said his name._

_"Why is he?" Lupin asked intently._

_"I_. I'm not going to tell you, but I am leaving. And there's nothing you can do to stop me." Valkyrie stood up._

_"That's the spirit Val." A man had appeared at the door to the kitchen. He had blonde hair, cowboy boots and wore sunnies inside._

_At everyone's reactions Harry knew he wasn't meant to be here._

_"Sanguine what are you doing here? Leave now or I'll make you." Valkyrie tried to glare at him but fear was obvious in her eyes._

_"Come one Val. I was meant to collect you or scare all these others out. Since we knew where you were but couldn't come in, I could easily get in." The man named Sanguine laughed._

_Harry went to get up, along with everyone else but something weird happened._

_The ground kind of melted taking everyone into the ground up to their waists. Only Valkyrie was quick enough to dive roll out of the way._

_She came up and glared hard at him._

_"Come on darlin'. Give yourself up or I'll come and carry you out." Sanguine threatened, smiling._

_"I'd like to see you try."_

_Sanguine swung a punch and Valkyrie ducked under it before kicking out and hitting him in the side. She kicked out again but he grabbed her leg. He pulled her off balance and she fell to the ground. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up, before punching her in the face._

_Valkyrie cried out a bit and tried to punch him back but he grabbed her shoulders. He kneed her in the stomach again, again and again, before punching her then slapping her across the face. He swung a razor at her and she fell to the ground._

_Valkyrie clutched her forearm and stared in shock as blood seeped through her fingers._

_"Val, we all know you can't beat me. Maybe I'll take one of there back with me." Sanguine turned to Harry. "Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort would be happy with him."_

_Valkyrie gave a animal like growl and jumped onto his back. She locked her legs around him and sunk her teeth into his neck._

_Sanguine's scream echoed around the kitchen as the girl held on. He jumped into the air and landed on his back, Valkyrie between his back and the floor. He rolled off her and sunk into the ground._

_Sirius was the first one to recover from being sucked into the ground, and cautiously walked towards Valkyrie. She was lying on the ground not looking at the other._

_"Val_," Sirius went to touch her but she flinched away from him._

_"Don't." She sounded close to tears. She scrambled to her feet and fled from the kitchen without looking at them._

_"We'll see if she's ok." Hermione offered and went to go after her._

_"Wait, here's some water." Mrs Weasly grabbed a glass and gave it to Harry._

_They found Valkyrie in the downstairs bathroom. She was really panicking. She was scrubbing away at the blood on her chin and lips with a tissue. Tears were welling up and she looked absolutely terrified._

_"Here." Hermione gave her the water and the tears finally fell and she hardly noticed as she scrubbed frantically._

_Valkyrie stopped and held her head in her hands. She sobbed and Hermione pulled her into a hug as she cried._

_"Shhhhh. It's alright." Hermione tried to sooth the hysterical girl._

_"Come on, you should rest." Hermione started to lead the girl away._

_"Tell the others I'll be staying after all." Valkyrie said in a broken voice._

_Harry and Rom walked back into the kitchen._

_"Never seen anything like it." Sirius was saying._

_"Valkyrie says she'll be staying a while longer." Harry informed them._

_Hermione came back in._

_"Valkyrie's asleep. She'll probably stay that way for a while. She's really stressed, and scared. You can't really blame her." Hermione said quietly._

_"Who was that man and how did he get in?" Harry demanded._

_"I don't know, but I hope he won't be back." Sirius muttered._

_"I think Valkyrie made sure of that." Ron said._

_Everyone looked up where, two storied above them, a girl slept looking innocent in sleep but dangerous the moment she wakes._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters :D  
**Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for review and giving your support :P Please forgive me if I've spelt anything wrong and please review :) Now sit back and enjoy this chapter!**

_Everything still felt surreal as he walked back to Grimmauld Place after his hearing, with Mr Weasly. It kept playing in his head._

_The whole Wizengamot looked down at him as he sat in the chair shaking uncontrollably. _

_"Witness for the defense," Fudge was saying._

_"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Professor Dumbledore boomed as he walked into the court room. _

_"Okay, let's get started." Fudge attempted to regain control from the old wizard in front of him. "You performed the Patronus charm in front of a muggle. How do you plead?" _

_"I only did it because of the dementors." Harry said desperately. _

_"Dementors don't attack people unless they have been told to and we have not sent any after you." Fudge rolled his eyes. _

_"You haven't but Voldemort has." Dumbledore said calmly. _

_"The dark lord is not back." _

_"I didn't want to say this but I see I will have to." Dumbledore's words sent the wizards and witches into an outrage, but when he started they immediately settled, not wanting to miss a single word. "Yesterday night I received a phone call from a Mr Pleasant." Over 70% of the wizards looked confused but a few gasped in shock or disbelief. _

_"Really Dumbledore? He hasn't contacted us in over 100 years. Why would he now?" Fudge chuckled. _

_"His partner, Valkyrie Cain, had been captured by Death Eaters. Answer me this Cornelius, why would Death Eaters attack this girl unless Voldemort has gone back to his old ways?" _

_Fudge couldn't answer. He sat there for a minute, or two, but couldn't find any words._

_"Harry Potter, you are cleared of all charges. You're free to go back to school and to leave." Harry hadn't understood most of what Dumbledore had said but whatever it was had persuaded Fudge that Voldemort was back._

_Afterwards he'd spoken to Dumbledore._

_"Who's Mr Pleasant and what did you mean by old ways?" Dumbledore just laughed and patted him on the back. _

_"Mr Pleasant is unique, along with Miss Cain, and old ways is the way Voldemort acted before he became the dark lord." _

_"Obviously but_,"_

_"Harry, you will understand everything later." They walked in silence for a bit. _

_"How is Miss Cain faring after last night?" Dumbledore asked._

_"She was still asleep when I left."_

_"You can't really blame her. She was kidnapped, she escaped only to be almost kidnapped again, and then there was last week." He shook his head sadly. _

_"What happened last week?" Harry immediately asked. _

_"She'll tell you when she's ready." They continued in silence._

_"Last night was scary. I thought that, if she could, she would have killed him." Harry smiled._

_"Yes she would have."_

_Harry's smile disappeared. _

_"You're joking right?" Dumbledore just raised an eyebrow. "Has she killed someone before?"_

_"You should ask her." Dumbledore simply said. _

_"Hey Val, I was wondering, have you murdered anyone lately?" Harry said sarcastically. _

_The older wizard chuckled. "Miss Cain needs friends at the moment. She's alone in a world that is not hers and she's in danger from something she doesn't understand. You can't punch Voldemort in the face."_

_"Or can you?" Harry smiled. _

_"She will try. Just get to know her. The best you can do is just listen and be there. Ahh, Mr Weasly." Dumbledore shook his hand before leaving them to the walk home._

_Harry found Valkyrie on the steps of the second staircase near the third floor. She looked well rested if a bit ragged. _

_"Congratulations, I heard you got off." She smiled at him and placed her phone in her pocket. She had been searching for reception, again._

_"Thanks," Harry's face split into a massive smile, "how are you? Well rested?" _

_Harry briefly wondered why he was being so formal._

_"I guess so. I hadn't really slept in days. Me and my best friend were celebrating by having horror movie marathons." She laughed._

_"Celebrating what?" _

_"My release." Valkyrie's smile left as she realized what she'd said._

_"Have you ever killed some?" Harry didn't mean to be so abrupt but there was no other way of asking someone that._

_The girl took a deep breath. "Yes I have, but every time it was self defense." She hastily added._

_"Every time? How many people have you taken their life from?" Harry was completely horrified._

"I don't count." Valkyrie's breath quickened. She wasn't a murderer, was she?

"You've murderer so many you lost count?"

"No," she stood up sharply. Offense is the best defense, better than crying that is. "You don't know me, I don't know you. We come from different worlds, let's not label each other incorrectly."

"Is everything alright?" Sirius's had just walked up the stairs. Valkyrie had never been so glad to see him, even while in her cell.

"Everything's fine." Harry quickly said.

"Valkyrie, I have good news." Sirius smiled at her.

"I've got to go see Ron." Harry muttered and disappeared.

"Let's talk in here." Sirius nodded to Valkyrie's bedroom. She had been sleeping in Sirius's old room which had been made livable. There were posters all over the walls and pictures of a 17 year old Sirius and his friends, and a boy that looked exactly like Harry.

"Next week, on Thursday, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny are all going to Hogwarts." Valkyrie felt her heart stop. Were they kicking her out? Would they leave her sll by herself? How was this good news?

"You will take the Hogwarts express with them and when you reach the school, Skulduggery Pleasant will be waiting for you."

Valkyrie could hardly believe she heard him. "Skulduggery will be waiting there for me?"

"Yes. He can't come here because it's too dangerous and you'll be in too much danger unless you leave with a whole group of people." Sirius smiled and Valkyrie almost jumped up and down in excitement.

Sirius sat on the bed while she jumped up and down in silence.

"What did Harry want?" He finally broke the silence.

"He just," Valkyrie hesitated for a second, "he was just wondering if I'd ever killed someone."

"I'm sure he was just curious."

"I don't mind him asking. It's just_, I hate being labeled a murderer." Valkyrie took a deep breath.

"I understand. Just give him time to think it over." Valkyrie nodded and walked towards the door.

"Have you ever killed someone?"

"Yes, I have." Sirius said soberly.

"Does it ever get easier?" Valkyrie asked opening the door.

"No, it doesn't."

She then left the room.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters at all :(  
**Please review and tell me what you think! I'll write more if you all review because I love reading them! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please :D :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it had been so long :) My sister stole the laptop, although it is hers :/ Hope you enjoy this chapter :P I loved writing it :D**

"Harry, Ron, WAKE UP! You're going to miss the train." Valkyrie called in their ears and they jumped up and out of bed.

Valkyrie burst into laughter as the two glared at the girl who'd woken them up so harshly.

She had chosen some clothes from Hermione's wardrobe. Alone they were fine, things that Hermione would wear, but together they made an outfit as dangerous as her.

She wore all black. She had black shorts, revealing muscly legs, and a blue t-shirt she had cut the arms off, and a dark green jumper. She wore the black boots she had worn, against the rules, to school that day a week ago.

The outfit created a nice effect. It was both hot and dangerous.

"Do you have to wake us up like that?" Ron moaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Come on." Valkyrie giggled and left the room.

"Are they up?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, they jumped up and almost screamed." The girls laughed and walked into the kitchen for breakfast as Mrs Weasly came in yawning, along with the other bleary eyed Weaslys.

Valkyrie, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and Gorge were just starting bowls of porridge when Harry and Ron appeared.

They both looked incredibly disheveled. Harry had only one sock on and Ron's hair was sticking up in random directions.

"What are you guys doing? We're gonna be late." Harry asked, grabbing a bowl and shoveling mouthful of steaming hot porridge into his mouth.

The whole kitchen burst into laughter.

"That was great Valkyrie." Fred reached across the table and high fived the girl who almost fell off her chair.

"It's only 8 o'clock. Why are you rushing?" Mrs Weasly asked, making herself some tea.

"Valkyrie, she_, Ahh." Ron sat down and glared at his older twin brother. Who else would put her up to it?

The group reached the barrier at 10.45 and waited beside the train till eleven.

Not only was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and Gorge, Valkyrie and Ginny there, but Mr Weasly, Mrs Weasly, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-eye, Bill and Charlie Weasly were there too.

Everyone was giving the large group strange looks. The students all stared at Valkyrie.

"Thanks for everything Mrs Weasly. Thank you all so much. Please thank Padfoot again for me?" Valkyrie hugged than all then as the whistle blew they got on the train.

"Will you be safe with this lot, Val?" Gorge asked loudly.

"Yes, I'll be fine Gorge." Valkyrie smiled.

"Watch out for those two." Fred nodded at Harry and Ron. "They might want revenge."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "Get going." She pushed the twins away. "Let's go."

"Come on, only Luna's in here and she's nice." Ginny motioned to a cabin which one person was in.

"No_." Hermione started.

"Hey guys." A boy had walked up to them. He was short, dorky looking and holding a weird plant.

"Hi Neville." Harry muttered.

"If none of you are gonna move, I will." Valkyrie opened the door and walked in.

A girl was sitting next to the window. She had long blonde hair and seemed to look into the distance and didn't seem to see anything in front of her. She was in her black robes and had a necklace around her neck.

"Hello, I'm Valkyrie. Can I sit?" Valkyrie introduced herself and motioned to the seat opposite her and next to the window.

"Of course. My name is Luna Lovegood." She spoke in an eerie, airy fairy voice.

"Thanks." Valkyrie sat and the others reluctantly followed.

"Thant's an interesting necklace." Hermione said to Luna.

"It's a charm actually. Keeps away the Narggles." Luna told them.

"I could really use one. My house is full of Narggles." Everyone looked at Valkyrie, thinking she was joking but she was serious.

The train ride was fun. At first it was awkward but once the lolly trolley came by and they bought two boxes of Bertie Botts every flavored beans.

Valkyrie invented a game where you had to close your eyes and pick out a bean then eat it.

It was Valkyrie, Luna and Harry left and it was getting intence.

Valkyrie would have won if she hadn't got a blood tasting one. She ran to the window and vomited. That poor couple going for a walk along the railway.

When they reached the school and went to board the coaches Valkyrie was shocked by the beautiful creatures pulling them. They were horses but without skin and fur.

"What are they?" Valkyrie asked completely in awe.

"What are what?" Ron asked.

"The animal pulling the carriage." Harry said staring right at it.

"They're pulling themselves like always." Hermione's voice was slightly shaky.

"You're not going mad. I can see them too. They're called Thestrals. You can only see them when you've seen death." Luna said in her eerie voice.

"Well, no wonder I can see them." Valkyrie laughed and patted the nearest one on the nose.

They climbed into the carriage.

"How did the first person you see die?" Harry asked curiously. He'd finally gotten over the fact that she'd killed someone and they'd become good friends.

"Um, I was twelve and this man made himself immune to fire but very vulnerable to water. Anyway he was chasing me and I jumped into this canal and he fell in after me. He kind of dissolved, came apart. It was rather strange." Valkyrie retold the tale. She hadn't thought about it in years.

"What was the grossest?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Probably when, Mr Bliss was turned inside out." Valkyrie shuddered at the memory. It was still painful and she still had nightmares about it.

"Sorry." He said quickly.

"That's alright. I'm about to see Skulduggery. I owe him a knuckle sandwich." Valkyrie laughed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters at all.  
**Sorry if this chapter was a bit confusing :) Hope you enjoyed this!  
THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! Please continue to review because it makes me write quicker and think of the best twists and turns EVER! But I'm very humble :D please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my next chapter! I've had another attempt at romanceish :N (this is a worried face) It didn't end that well :( Please enjoy this chapter! This is all Harry :p**

_Harry watched Valkyrie all through the carriage ride. She was nervous and excited, and now she was anxious. She hid it well when she smiled and laughed, but when she looked out the window and up the castle it was obvious how worried she was._

_The train ride was so much fun and Valkyrie was excited at thinking up things to do, a lot like the twins, but he was slightly worried at how she shivered when she spoke about Mr Bliss's death and when she spoke about Skulduggery. _

_While she tried to act like an adult, she was still his age and in a lot more danger._

_The carriage stopped and they all got out. Valkyrie patted the Thestral on the nose and Harry clapped it on the neck. Ron, Hermione and Neville looked at us weirdly but Ginny and Luna had already waltzed off to the feast._

_When Harry looked back at Valkyrie she was standing on tippy toe._

_"The Bentley's not here." She muttered._

_"Maybe he didn't bring it." Harry tried. She shook her head._

_"No, he doesn't go anywhere without the Bentley." Valkyrie's voice became croaky._

_Harry tried to say something but couldn't find any words._

_"He's not here." Valkyrie yelled, tears misting her eyes._

_"Maybe_,"_

_"Dumbledore said he would be here." She yelled. "Where is Dumbledore?"_

_"In his office." Harry frowned and started towards the dining hall. Valkyrie grabbed hold of his arm really strongly. _

_"I don't know where his office is. You're gonna take me there." Valkyrie told him._

_"But the feast…" Harry looked at Valkyrie and, although she was giving him the puppy dog eyes, he remembered her face in the carriage and the way she looked broken when she tried to rub Sanguine's blood off. He couldn't say no to her. "Fine, I'll show you."_

_Valkyrie smiled and laughed slightly._

_They set off through the corridors of the place he loved most. Valkyrie's eyes widened in amazement as she walked through the place and Harry couldn't help but love the way he could show her his world._

_They rounded the corridor that led to Dumbledore's office. The tall, thin, magical man was walking towards them, his beard tucked into his belt._

_"Harry, how lovely to see you. I was just on my way down to the feast. I'm running late so why don't we talk and walk?" Dumbledore smiled and continued walking. "Miss Cain, how are you?"_

_"I'm alright, I was just_." Valkyrie started._

_"That's good. How are your uncle and aunt?" Dumbledore asked Harry._

_"They're fine, as always. Dudley is a little sick." Harry told him._

_"Professor, Harry!" Valkyrie tried but they didn't hear her._

_"Is Sirius well? He's probably mad at me for not letting him have any action." Dumbledore chuckled._

_"Nah, he's fine since he went on the mission to Malfoy manor." Harry smiled and went to continue._

_"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" A voice yelled from behind them. Shocked and confused the two turned around._

_Valkyrie was standing halfway down the corridor, hands on hips and burning with fury. "I've something to say and you will listen to me because you're not going anywhere until I'm done."_

_"But the feast…." Dumbledore gestured down the corridor._

_"I don't care about your," Valkyrie took a deep breath, controlled her temper and smiled sweetly, "start of term feast."_

_It was clear she was an expert at hiding emotions._

_"Mr Pleasant isn't here, is he?" The smile stayed on her face._

_"No he hasn't arrived yet." Dumbledore walked towards the furious girl. Harry hesitated for a second but the look in her eye made him follow._

_"When was the last time you heard from him?" Valkyrie asked. The smile faded but she was still polite._

_"Two days ago he told me he was about to leave Dublin, then yesterday I received a package for you with a note attached for me. I was told the package was full of clothes for you to wear and that Skulduggery had been side tracked. That was the last." Dumbledore told her._

_Suddenly tears filled her eyes._

_"That's just great, he was side tracked. Well, I feel loved." Valkyrie sniffed and looked away. She was trying not to stop the tears._

_"Valkyrie, Skulduggery will be here as soon as he can. I know him." Dumbledore said gently._

_"You know him? Nobody knows him." Valkyrie sniffed again._

_"I know that he cares for you a lot, and that it would take an army to keep him from your side. At least that's what I've heard." _

_Valkyrie smiled through the tears._

_"It's just I really need him at the moment." The tears finally broke through the dam. "I mean not last year but the week before that I killed a man that was both my friend and enemy."_

_"I was doing it to help a friend but he had still saved my life two or three times." Valkyrie was crying now and Harry wanted to put a comforting arm around her, but couldn't. "I didn't mean to kill him, and I just need Skulduggery cos he knows what I'm going through."_

_"If you tell someone else, they'll know what you're going through." Harry said as gently as he could._

_"No, they won't understand and I'm not being annoying, they actually won't understand. Anyway my family thought I was a murderer, I was caught and sent to a place where I had to dig a hole six feet wide and deep."_

_"Again I was called a murderer and then back at school the teachers thought I was a monster. It just isn't fair." Valkyrie kept on crying._

_Suddenly she smiled sadly. "I've cried more tears in the last month then I have in my life."_

_"Valkyrie, it won't be long until he's driving up to the school. He will be here soon, I promise." Dumbledore got out a hanky and handed it to her. "In the meantime you can stay here in the Gryffindor tower. In the girl's dormitory." _

_Valkyrie laughed and started to wipe her eyes._

_"You can have your clothes and instead of going to classes you may have to whole grounds to practice whatever it is you must."_

_"Thank you, thank you so much." Valkyrie smiled and for once it looked real._

_"You have tough times ahead, my dear. We all do, but you mostly." Dumbledore smiled at her._

_"Will I be able to face it?" Valkyrie asked while fixing up her make-up. Until now Harry hadn't even known she wore make-up._

_"Of course you will. Now, we're really late for the feast. Come come." Dumbledore started down the corridor, setting a brisk pace._

_They reached a door that led to the back of the teacher's table. If they walked through there, everyone would see them._

_Dumbledore didn't hesitate._

_Harry looked over at Valkyrie._

_She smiled at him and he realized how strong and beautiful she really was. Whatever trials she had ahead, he knew she could face them._

_The two walked in and, heads held high against everyone's scrutiny, went and sat at the Gryffindor table._

_"Hey Val,"_

_"Are you alright?" Fred and Gorge asked, being the only people on earth able to tell she'd been upset._

_"I'm great." She smiled and turned to listen to Dumbledore's start of term speech._

_Harry looked away from her and up at his favorite teacher._

_"Why are you late?" Ron whispered._

_"We were looking for her friend. He isn't here. I'm beginning to get curious about who this guy is. Dumbledore thinks quite highly of him." Harry whispered back._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters in this chapter at all!  
**What do you think? Was it good, bad, weird, just plane sad? Or was it Amazing! Please review so I can write the next chapter and it's about to get exciting! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
Merry Christmas everybody! (I'm watching a Christmas movie) :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been a while :D Just started holidays and have been slightly busy :N (worried face) Please, pull up a chair, sit back and relax, and I proudly present chapter seven :D don't forget to review ;)**

Valkyrie grabbed hold of Hermione's arm as they tried to get out of the hall. Students were everywhere, all trying to get out and to their beds.

"It'll take us hours to get to the tower." Hermione moaned.

"I'm exhausted." Valkyrie sulked. "I'll get us out of here."

Valkyrie lifted up her boot and stamped her foot as hard as she could on the foot next to her.

"Owwww." Hermione hissed. "That was my foot."

"Sorry." Valkyrie lifted her foot again and stamped harder than last time and managed to crush the foot of a boy with blonde greasy hair.

"OWWWW!" He howled, jumped back, and dropped his wand which sent sparks out everywhere. The sparks hit people and they ran away screaming as their clothes, or hair, caught on fire.

"Whoops." Valkyrie giggled and, ducking low, the two girls ran out of the dining hall.

To get into the Gryffindor common room you had to give a painting a password, and yes, the painting moved. When it moved aside Valkyrie climbed through the hole.

The common room was warm and cozy with couches around the place. Everything was scarlet and gold.

Valkyrie yawned.

"Hey Val, you staying here in the tower?" George asked. The twins were the only other people to get away as quick as the girls.

"Yep, until I leave." Valkyrie smiled.

"Come on," Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her up the staircase to where they would be sleeping.

The dorm was so nice. It had four four-poster beds with curtains around them. One bed had a package on it. In big letters it said 'Valkyrie Cain'.

"Looks like this is my bed." Valkyrie smiled and cautiously opened the box.

Inside were her black clothes. Black tight pants and shorts, plus a blood red tank top. There was also her favorite black jacket that she loved so much.

"My clothes." Valkyrie sighed lovingly. "There's nothing better than your own things."

"Wow. You wear these every day?" Ginny asked as she and Lavender walked in.

"Yeah, they never get crinkled and were specially made for me. They keep everything out, even bullets." Valkyrie smiled and pulled out her football jersey. She couldn't believe he'd sent it for her.

"That keeps out bullets?" Lavender asked.

"Not this." Valkyrie smiled.

She then changed, laid down in her knew bed and felt as if it was swallowing her. She felt asleep in only a few minutes.

XxXxXxXxX

_Breakfast was yum as always. Harry and Ron were eating toast when Hermione and Valkyrie walked into the hall._

_Valkyrie had changed into her own clothes. She walked with her head up high and hardly noticed that everyone was looking at her._

_It was weird having a student there they didn't know but one not even in the uniform was just alarming._

_Hermione looked incredibly nervous walking down the aisle to them, but Valkyrie talked loudly and laughed as if no one could see her._

_"Supp, sleep well?" Valkyrie asked as she sat down._

_"Yeah," Ron smiled._

_"You coming to classes?" Fred asked as he and George sat down._

_"Nah, I have my own lessons to learn." Valkyrie smiled secretly._

_"Next week is the first Quidditch match of the season." Harry said excitedly._

_"Are you gonna come?" Ron asked Valkyrie._

_"Never heard of Quidditch before but, if you guys are playing, I'll be there." She smiled._

xXxXxXx

Valkyrie sat in the middle of the grounds. She was the only person outside but the sun was hot and Valkyrie took off her jumper, leaving her arms bare.

She couldn't help but feel excited about using her magic again. Lately she'd had to be careful when she defended herself and not use magic, but now she could.

Valkyrie started with something small. She made a flame and concentrated on making it burn hotter and brighter and bigger. She made another and threw it up into the air.

She then practiced air. She walked to the topmost tower and jumped off; terrifying everyone who was watching. She displayed the air and tried to drop as slowly as possible.

Valkyrie then sat down and crossed her legs. She was about to practice her combat but she had something to do first.

She did it every day. It was like a ritual; it didn't do anything but put her mind at rest.

She said each of her names; Stephanie Edgely, Valkyrie Cain, Darquess, then she'd say who she was and what each name meant to her, and she accepted every part of her.

If Skulduggery found out he'd probably tell her off for being silly.

Valkyrie was halfway through when a howl interrupted her routine.

Valkyrie opened her eyes. Another howl. Terrifyingly she realized that they weren't the first two howls she'd heard.

They had been plaguing her for a while now.

A twig snapped behind her. Slowly she turned.

Starring at her, ten meters away, was a werewolf. Not one like Ed Stynes, this one had less fur and looked more like a vampire, but a werewolf nonetheless.

Valkyrie and the werewolf locked eyes and she slowly stood up.

Students had been drawn by the howls and were watching through every window and at every doorway. Somehow, not a single teacher was there.

Valkyrie's heart beat faster as the werewolf growled.

It pounced forward a couple of meters and Valkyrie scrambled back. It did it again and again she scrambled away from it.

She looked over her shoulder and realized that it was herding her towards the gate. They couldn't come in to get her, so they were bringing her to them.

Over the wolf's shoulder was the forbidden forest. She could hide behind trees or even climb them.

Valkyrie closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and ran straight at the wolf. She screamed a horrifying battle cry and even the werewolf took a step back.

Valkyrie dodged around it and pelted towards the forest, the werewolf right at her heels.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters at all. Only the story line :)  
**WOW! My first cliff hanger :D Hope you liked this one :P Please review and tell me what you think :D Skulduggery will enter the story very soon. You just need to Review! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews they make my writing so much better :P Here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it :D Don't forget to review at the end! **

Valkyrie ran as hard and as fast as she could. The werewolf was right on her heels. The only reason she was still alive was because the sun was still up so it couldn't be a true werewolf.

Valkyrie bolted towards the forbidden forest. The wolf's feet pounded behind her.

She reached the first tree and swung around it and kept running. The wolf had leaped just as she reached the tree, and it crashed into the next tree.

Valkyrie ran parallel to the tree line and as the tree line and as the werewolf caught up again she turned and ran further into the trees.

This is so stupid. How did I get into this situation, again? She thought as she ran.

Valkyrie stopped and started to climb a nearby tree, hoping the wolf couldn't climb.

Sadly, it could.

The werewolf stopped and smelt around the bottom of the tree before looking up at her. He leapt up and started climbing, already halfway up the oak.

Valkyrie took a deep breath to calm herself and jumped.

She pushed away from the tree and readied herself to soften her fall.

Something crashed into her halfway through her decent. She tried to scream out, as she hit the ground, but couldn't. The breath rushed out of her.

The werewolf clamped its jaws around her middle but couldn't puncture her clothing. It realized this and turned to her unprotected face.

A claw slashed across Valkyrie's face and she screamed out.

Suddenly black shadows slammed into the beast and it was knocked off her. As it flew through the air it changed. It changed back into a human. He stared horrified at someone she couldn't see then turned and ran.

Valkyrie could hardly breathe. Her rubs felt battered and bruised and her back hurt and she could feel the blood running down her face.

The claw had split her forehead open.

Valkyrie struggled to her feet and faced her rescuer.

Childishly, she hoped it was Skulduggery who had saved her but she had never met the man standing in front of her. He had onyx coloured hair and brown eyes so dark they looked black.

"I, ah_, thank you." Valkyrie managed to get out.

"You're welcome Stephanie." The man's voice was like melted chocolate and yet as dark as the night sky. He wore robes of such a dark green, they were black.

"How do you know my name?" Valkyrie could hardly think.

"I know lots of people." He said mysteriously.

"You're friends with Sanguine, aren't you?" Valkyrie accused.

"I've never talked with him before." The man smiled. His smile wasn't a happy one, it was one that said 'I know something you don't.'

"Then how do you know my name?" She demanded in a quiet, threatening voice.

Valkyrie hated it when her two worlds met, and she'd do whatever she could to keep them apart.

The man's smile dropped and it seemed as if he was getting sick of the conversation.

"Thank you for saving me." Valkyrie felt that if she tried his patience he would get angry. Everything about this man screamed danger. His cold eyes, dark clothes, suppressed power.

"If I had my way you'd be dead, but I met up with an old friend and we decided that if you die then the whole world would be overrun with warlocks." The man smiled at the thought of Valkyrie dead.

"I don't want to save the world." Valkyrie whined. "You'd think the world could look after itself for once."

"Come on Valkyrie, be brave."

Valkyrie felt herself whiten. He wasn't telling her to suck it up and be brave, he was making fun of her, he was using her and Skulduggery's code word against her, and he was laughing at her reaction.

Fear and shock turned to anger and Valkyrie lunged at him, growling like an animal. The man laughed and stepped back into the shadows.

Valkyrie crashed into the tree he'd been leaning against and started hitting it as hard as she could, calling out in anger.

Finally she stopped. This was getting her nowhere and the school would be worried about her. Gathering her strength she started back to school.

She had run pretty far and had a long walk back.

When Valkyrie exited the forest teachers were standing in a semicircle all getting briefed on going in after her. All the teachers stepped back shocked, or scared, at the sight of Valkyrie.

All except the one giving the briefing that is. He had black greasy hair, a hooked nose and black robes. He had a permanent scowl on his face.

Valkyrie realized that the cut on her forehead had been bleeding a lot and the blood had dripped down her face. She almost smiled at how wild she probably looked.

"Where's the werewolf?" The teacher asked.

"Running back to his master, tail tucked between his legs." Valkyrie said with no emotion but the teacher didn't even smile.

"Here." The hooked nosed teacher stepped forward and waved his wand, said a couple of words and her cut sealed up. "In a couple of weeks the scar will be gone."

"Thank you. You missed me having to sew it up myself." The teacher just turned away and walked back to the castle.

"Not much of a laugher, are you?" Valkyrie called to his back.

"Professor Snape is never a laugher." Professor McGonagall took a cloth out and whipped the blood off Valkyrie's face.

"Go and rest." McGonagall pushed her towards the castle and Valkyrie gladly made her way to the Gryffindor common room.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than the story line and the mysterious man :D  
**Hope you liked it! :) Please review and tell me what you think and could you give me ideas on what crossover I can do next? PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here comes the next chapter! This one is all Harry but the next chapter is more exciting! Just a warning this chapter could be a little intense but I'm probably just being a worry wart :D Please enjoy and review at the end :P**

_It had been a week since the werewolf attack._

_Valkyrie laughed and joked along with everyone else but Harry saw how restless she was getting. She would stare out the window and drum her fingers to a beat only she knew._

_Fred and George would tell her random jokes and get her to help them with their pranks._

_Valkyrie had joined them in potions but couldn't in other classes because she had no wand._

_"So, what do you do in potions?" She asked as they made their way to the dungeons. _

_"Um, it's pretty boring." Ron told her. Hermione just rolled her eyes. _

_"We learn to make different potions." Hermione told Valkyrie._

_"I feel as if I should warn you." Harry turned to Valkyrie._

_"What do you mean _warn_?" Valkyrie asked in her Irish accent._

_"Well, Professor Snape hates me. I'm not quite sure why, but he does. And in potions he tries to make my life horrible." Harry could already see Snape's snarl. _

_"Ahh, the guy that doesn't smile and has never heard of shampoo." Harry couldn't help but laugh at her description of the teacher._

_"Don't worry, I'll get a laugh out of him. Just got to find his weakness." Valkyrie's concentration face came on. She got it sometimes when she thought really hard, or when she searched for reception on her phone._

_"Good morning class." Everyone in the room frowned with worry as Professor Snape welcomed them. He smiled nastily._

_"So much for one which never laughs." Ron whispered._

_"Don't worry he'll be laughing in just a few minutes." Valkyrie whispered back, but Harry didn't believe her. _

_"Today you'll be making Draught of Living Death potion." Snape smiled, a very unsnape like quality. _

_"But sir, that potion is NEWERT level. We're only starting OWL's." Hermione put her hand up._

_"Right you are Miss Granger."_

_Snape giving Hermione a complement? Harry was very worried by this stage._

_"You will collect the recipe from the front desk and the ingredients from the cupboard." Was Snape going to make us test our own potions?_

_"Oh and before you go, Miss Cain will be joining our class today."_

_Valkyrie stood up and Snape looked shocked at her command for attention._

_"Thank you professor. I was meant to learn potions I could use in future and I must say, I always have the opportunity to sneak poison into my enemies' drinks." Valkyrie was all seriousness and she sat down again._

_The class all tried to smother their giggles but Snape didn't even smile._

_"Why haven't you started yet?" Snape demanded and everyone got up and started collecting everything._

_"Didn't even smile." Valkyrie cursed._

_"It was a great joke though." Ron laughed._

_"Okay, I only have one question," Valkyrie turned to Harry, "what are Sopophorous Beans?"_

_Harry laughed. "I'll help you." He pulled her towards the ingredients cupboard. _

xXxXxXxXx

_"Well I must say, this year is a very poor first lesson." Snape lectured at the end. "The only person who made a potion that would kill someone was Miss Cain. Only because if someone ate it they'd die of food poisoning."_

_"And I thought I was good at making soup." Valkyrie had been making comments like this all through the lesson. They made everyone else laugh but Snape's expression stayed stony. _

_"Everyone clear out." Snape ordered and the class scrambled to get out of the cold dungeon. _

_"I was this close." Valkyrie moaned. "Another hour and I would have _him _telling the jokes."_

_Everyone in earshot laughed. _

_"I doubt you could do anything right. No wonder your friend hadn't come to find you." A voice said and Malfoy pushed passed them. _

_"Excuse me, who are you to tell me I can't do anything right?" Valkyrie demanded._

_"Well, you must be doing something wrong for your 'good friend' to not be coming for you. Maybe they found out you were a murderer." Malfoy stopped and turned around._

_"Just ignore him Val." Harry tried to pull her away but she was stubborn as always._

_By now a crowd had gathered around them._

_"Are you calling me a murderer?" Valkyrie asked._

_Harry could almost feel the anger emanating from her._

_"Well, you've killed someone. You're no better than Voldemort himself."_

_The crowd gasped._

_Valkyrie laughed. "Let's get this straight. A murderer is someone who enjoys killing, someone who lusts for blood, someone who stars fascinated at the blood dripping off their fists from the mutilated corpse at their feet. That is a monster, and that is a murderer." _

_Harry felt sick at her description. _

_"I guess it takes one to know one then." Malfoy smiled._

_But that was the last straw, Valkyrie cracked it. She stormed forward and Harry thought she would punch him into a pulp._

_Suddenly she stopped; Malfoy was cowering before her even though she hadn't touched him. _

_"I know that engine." She whispered. _

_Everyone quieted and listened. The purr of a car's engine could be heard coming through a window._

_Valkyrie turned and ran, Harry took off after her._

_He had trouble keeping up with her for two reasons._

_A) She was a fast runner and,_

_B) He was shocked that she knew the way._

_She'd only been at Hogwarts one week and Harry had been there for four years and he still took wrong turns. It was unfair._

_She reached the front door and ran out into the sunlight . _

_A gorgeous Bentley was parked outside and a man was getting out._

_Harry was slightly disappointed at the appearance of Skulduggery Pleasant._

_Sure, he was tall and thin but he was wearing a suit and his skin was slightly waxy. The only thing Harry found interesting about him was his hat._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any character in this whole chapter :)  
**well, another cliffhanger! :D what do you think? Do you want more? Please Review and I'll update really soooon :P Please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've updated again! Please read and review and tell me what you think? Here comes the exciting next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Valkyrie was nervous as she ran through the corridors. It was definitely him but he was a week late.

She stopped and watched as he got out of the Bentley. He had his façade on and was it her imagination, or was he nervous?

Valkyrie thought about running and hugging him but decided against it. She wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

Skulduggery walked up to her and swallowed.

"Hey Valkyrie." His voice was as smooth as it always had been and that's what set her off.

"Better late than never, eh? Even if you are a week late. Even if the person you're going to see has been kidnapped, threatened, attacked or even attacked by a werewolf." Skulduggery cringed at her every word.

"I'm sorry, I was side tracked."

Valkyrie could feel the tears welling up inside her. How could he care so little about her that he gets distracted from coming and saving her?

"I needed you. I needed your help, your guidance and your protection." Valkyrie whispered.

"We've already spoken about how I can't always be there." Skulduggery's voice was sad and quiet too.

"Fine, understandable. You had more important things to do than just come pick me up." Valkyrie smiled and after a second she knew it was realistic.

"Val, the game's about to start. Are you coming?" Hermione asked. She was standing a few meters away with Ginny and Luna. Luna was wearing the most ridicules hat in the world. It was a massive lion head.

"I'm seen some weird things in my day but that hat takes the top spot." Skulduggery whispered and Valkyrie almost laughed.

"Sure I'll come. I mean, I promised that I would and I always keep my promises." She smiled and walked with them to the Quidditch pitch.

Ginny and Hermione glared at Skulduggery as they passed.

Valkyrie spent the first five minutes of the match biting her nails. After ten minutes of play Dumbledore appeared and with him was the walking skeleton.

Everyone gasped and Valkyrie could have sworn that someone fainted. Skulduggery wasn't wearing his façade and everyone stared at the live skeleton.

Then he did something that shocked everyone even more. He hugged Snape, and for once the man smiled.

"I didn't know Professor Snape knew your friend." Luna said vaguely.

"Me neither." Valkyrie glared at her mentor. That's all he needed; more people fawning over him. His head was big enough as it is.

"Let's go back to the match. I'm beginning to like this sport." By the end of the game Valkyrie loved it.

Gryffindor beat Slytherin thanks to Fred, or George, sending a bludger into Malfoy's face.

"PARTY IN GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!" The twins yelled as everyone headed back to the castle. The celebratory mood was interrupted by a motor bike's engine.

Valkyrie stopped and watched as the bike roared up the drive and parked not far from her.

"VAL!" Tanith squealed and ran and hugged her sister. "Are you alright?"

Valkyrie laughed. "I'm fine. What's taken you so long to get here?"

"Well, ummm." Tanith looked at her boots.

"We were making sure there was protection around your family house." Skulduggery walked up.

"Oh, I didn't realize that my family's blood could be used." Valkyrie felt ashamed. She'd been rude and they had been looking after her family.

"And then I stayed back to wait for Ghastly to finish your new clothes." Tanith pulled out a package from the back of her motorbike.

Valkyrie frowned and opened the package.

"I don't need new clothes. Mine are just fine." The clothes were gorgeous.

There were the pants: tight, the way she liked them but able to move with her movement, and black, as dark as the night yet able to blend in with any dark background.

Then there was the top: an emerald green tank top.

New boots: black like always but with a subtle green tinge.

And last the jacket: long sleeved, perfect sized hood, and zipped up it would sit perfectly on her.

But it was more than the appearance that made the new clothes different, it was the fabric. It seemed to be made of stronger material, more flexible, darker, and there was something else Valkyrie couldn't put her finger on.

"This material, it's different to my normal clothing?" Valkyrie frowned.

"You may have noticed that it's stronger, more flexible. But it's also special." Skulduggery told her.

"It's made by necromancers in Bolivia." Tanith continued.

"Necromancers? Why would I want them then?" Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery, but he seemed reluctant to talk, to look at her even.

"It's got a special herb woven into the fabric that gives better protection against death magic. That means Warlocks and other things." Tanith trailed off.

"Sounds like it was expensive." Valkyrie bit her lip.

"I guess it was, but they'll last for a long time." There was something in Skulduggery's voice that made Valkyrie uneasy.

"Val, you coming to the party?" Dean Thomas called out.

"Umm, yes I am." Valkyrie called back and he left. "Where are you guys staying?"

"With Severus." Skulduggery told her.

"Yeah, how do you know him?" Valkyrie asked.

"We were good mates once. I mean he dated my cousin for a couple of years." Valkyrie made a face.

"What happened? To your cousin?" Tanith asked.

"Oh, nasty business that. Let's just say that Severus and her broke up much to my relief." Skulduggery chuckled.

"Well, I gotta go. Talk to you guys tonight." Valkyrie smiled and ran up the stairs.

"Don't forget the clothes!" Valkyrie heard Skulduggery call out to her.

xXxXxXxXx

_Harry was in a partying mood. The whole tower was in high spirits and everyone laughed and danced as they drunk butter beer and celebrated. _

_Hermione kept saying they'd ruin their appetite for that night's dinner, but no one listened. Valkyrie appeared after a while and put something in her room._

_"Did you enjoy the game?" Ron asked Valkyrie as they all sat down in a corner._

_"It was great." She exclaimed. "You guys were amazing."_

_"Thanks." Harry laughed. "Why aren't you with Skulduggery and Tanith?" _

_"I just can't talk to them now."_

_"Why?"_

_"Could you invite your parents' killer to your Christmas party? This is just the same." Valkyrie frowned._

_"How?" Hermione asked._

_"I don't know." Valkyrie shrugged. "Maybe you're right. I should go talk to them. Thanks guys." Valkyrie jumped up and left._

_Harry realized that someone had turned the music off._

_"What happened to the party?" Harry asked Fred and George._

_"Nobody feels like celebrating." Fred told them._

_"Why?" Ron asked. _

_"Get it in your head bro." George started tapping his younger brother on the head._

_"What in our head?" Harry asked._

_"Valkyrie's friends have come to get her." Fred said. _

_"So?" Ginny came and sat down._

_"Valkyrie's probably leaving tomorrow. She was only waiting for the skeleton and the lady and now….. There's no reason for her to stay." That definitely put a dampener on the party._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters in this chapter! Sadly :(  
**Well, how'd you like it? Is Skulduggery hiding something? You'll have to REVIEW so I write now and then you can find out! Please REVIEW and tell me what you thing!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been on holidays and have been sick and had a writer's block :( but I'm back! Here is the next Chapter! Thanks everyone for the review they made me write the next one so please continue to show your support :) Now, come in, sit back and relax and enjoy this chapter**

The door stood there. It teased her and tested her. 'Come on, open me up' it seemed to say. She stood there glaring at it; waiting for it to say more, but it didn't.

Finally Valkyrie took a deep breath and knocked.

The door was thrown open and Professor Snape glared at her.

"Well? What do you want?" He snapped.

Valkyrie had to admit that she was scared of Snape. She'd faced many terrorizing psychos but nothing made her more nervous than the hooked nosed teacher.

And the way she faced every scary situation: with anger, violence and sarcasm.

"What do you think I want? I would like to see my partner and friend." Valkyrie snapped right back.

Snape stepped back and she walked right in. Skulduggery and Tanith were sitting on the couches all relaxed.

Valkyrie sat on Tanith's chair's arm rest.

"Thought you had a party?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yes I did," Valkyrie said through gritted teeth, "but I decided to come and spend time with my friends."

"Are you alright?" Skulduggery asked gently.

"I guess so. I have to admit I'm pretty shaken. I mean when Sanguine turned up I, I, she was there." Valkyrie whispered the last part and she felt Tanith stiffened beside her.

"And, when I looked in the mirror, someone else was covered in his blood. It wasn't me. It was her." Valkyrie fought the tears back.

Suddenly Skulduggery was there. Holding her hands and looking her into her eyes.

"Take a deep breath. Relax, it's going to be alright. I'm here and you are safe." Valkyrie felt herself growing calmer at his words.

"I'm afraid she's going to take control again. I'm afraid I'll kill someone again. I didn't mean to kill Solomon." Valkyrie whispered.

"Don't worry Val, everything is going to be fine." Skulduggery's voice made her feel safe.

"You won't let her come out again, you're too strong." Tanith's voice was so strong and convincing that Valkyrie actually believed her.

"Besides, tomorrow we're leaving and you won't have to think about her for quite a while." Skulduggery said cheerfully. "I'm looking forward to tonight's dinner."

"But you can't eat." Snape frowned.

"Yes, but I can admire. It's been quite a while since I've attended a Hogwarts feast."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, said her goodbyes and walked back to the common room.

~~~/~~~

"You need to tell her." Tanith turned to Skulduggery the moment the door closed.

"And worry her even more? No, she doesn't need to know." His voice was unnaturally quiet.

"She is going to kill you when she finds out."

"I can't tell her, and I won't." Skulduggery ended the conversation by leaving the room and heading towards the headmaster's office.

~~~/~~~

Valkyrie reached the common room and was ready to join the party but when she entered she found the music off and people staring into the distance.

"What happened to the party?" She walked up to the weasleys, Harry and Hermione who were sitting at a table in the corner.

"We didn't really feel like celebrating." Harry told her.

"Why?"

"Because," Fred jumped to his feet, "because we all realized we had homework to do."

Everyone nodded and voiced their agreement.

Valkyrie frowned but couldn't be bothered being suspicious so she sat down and played wizard chess with Ron.

xXxXxXx

"So, tomorrow you're leaving?" Harry asked Valkyrie as the group walked towards the dining hall. She had changed into her new clothes and made quite a striking figure as she walked through the corridors.

"Yes, going back to Ireland." Valkyrie smiled. "And I will charge my phone and I'll have reception."

Everyone laughed.

The dining hall was set like every night. Valkyrie sat down at the Gryffindor table like always.

Skulduggery was sitting at the teachers table between Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Tanith was on the very end. Somehow she had convinced Madam Hooch to play 'Salt and pepper madness'.

It was a game Tanith had invented and forced Valkyrie to play it with her. First you shake a handful of salt into your palm and you swallow it. Then you take the pepper and do the same.

Valkyrie only got to round four before her mouth was full of blisters and couldn't continue. Tanith just laughed so Valkyrie made her watch The woman in black. That wiped the smile off her face.

Everyone laughed as Madam Hooch skulled two goblets of water.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and brought the attention back to him. "Firstly I would like to welcome my old friend Skulduggery Pleasant back to Hogwarts and Miss Tanith Low, who has already made an entrance."

Tanith chocked on her water as everyone looked suddenly at the woman clad in leather.

"Well, I don't think I can salvage this speech again. So, dig in." The plates filled with food at the wizards words and everyone dug in.

That is, until the lights went out.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters in this chapter :(  
**Well, what did you think? I know it was short but the next chapter is going to be great :D Another sort of cliff hanger :O what is Skulduggery ashamed of and hiding from Valkyrie? Review and you'll find out :p  
I was thinking that my next crossover be between Skulduggery Pleasant and King Kong? What do you guys think?  
The dynamic duo, a mysterious island, a missing friend and a dashingly dressed warlock. You would not need to have seen the movie to read my next fanfic.  
or should I do Percy Jackson?  
Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter :D hope you like it :p I wanted everyone to be in suspense for a bit longer because it was a cliffhanger but I finished writing this and needed to update it :)  
I hope you enjoy this chapter :D Here is the second last chapter! Forgive the many spelling mistakes :) **

A wind blew through the room and every candle went out in a puff of smoke.

Valkyrie immediately conjured a flame. She saw Skulduggery doing the same.

One pair of footsteps filled the room. The sound vibrated of the walls. Whoever it was walked with a walking stick.

"LUMOS MAXIMA!" Professor Dumbledore yelled and light burst from his wand and lit up the whole room.  
Walking down the middle of the room, wearing his dark green robes, and not making a single sound was Lord Voldemort and with him was Desmond. He was wearing a suit, top hat and had a cane with him.

Desmond smiled and threw up his hand. Blinding light burst from his hand.

Valkyrie closed her eyes, waiting for the pain and shock to hit her, but nothing happened.

Everyone, including Dumbledore, collapsed. They were unable to move a single muscle.

When Valkyrie looked up she saw Skulduggery and Tanith climbing over the teacher's table.

"You can't win Desmond. It's three against two. I am arresting you for plotting to take over the world, kidnapping, numerous murders and, I think you neglected your duty at camp green lake." Skulduggery spoke as they walked towards the warlocks.

"I believe it will be three against three." Desmond smiled knowingly.

"Well?" Tanith demanded.

"You my dear, will be busy with him." At Voldemort's words Sanguine rose from the ground.

Tanith growled and pulled out her sword.

"Tanith no." Valkyrie grabbed her sister. "Never attack in anger."

"You stole two years of my life." She yelled at him.

"You never complained, in fact you enjoyed it." Sanguine smiled at Tanith and Valkyrie could feel the heat coming from her.

"So, who do you want to take?" Skulduggery asked Valkyrie.

"I think I'll take Voldemort. At least he doesn't have a cane."

"Okay, now we have that sorted." Skulduggery got out his gun and fired.

Valkyrie turned to Voldemort.

"Crusio." Voldemort pointed his wand at her.

Valkyrie frowned but then it hit her.

She fell to her knees but refused to scream. The pan reminded her of Serpine's red hand but not as painful.

Valkyrie jumped turned and kick him across the face. The pain stopped and she struck again. This time getting him in the chest.

Light filled her vision and the wizard struck her across the face. Valkyrie's world spun and she backed up.

Tanith screamed.

Valkyrie's head snapped to her. Sanguine was holding her hair and was kneeing her in the stomach. Valkyrie jumped onto his back and ripped him away from the sword lady.

Sanguine's blade slashed across her back but her clothes worked better than the last outfit.

She heard Skulduggery grunt.

Desmond's cane had turned into a sword and Skulduggery was forced backwards against the warlock's fierce attacks.

Tanith cried out as Voldemort's snake sunk it's fangs into her arm.

"NO!" Valkyrie yelled and let go of Sanguine.

_She's going to die. He's going to kill her. _

Valkyrie took a deep breath, closed her eyes...

And Darquess opened them.

A laugh escaped from her lips and she turned to the snake.

Darquess walked slowly towards it and stamped on its head. Her boot went right through its skull like it was play dough.

"Nagini!" Voldemort screamed and pushed Tanith away from him. "Prepare to die girl!"

Darquess ducked his first swing, brought her knee into his chest, spun and kicked him across the face. Voldemort fell to his knees. He pulled out his want, blood dripping from his nose.

He raised it.

Darquess pulled the piece of wood from his hands.

"That's the thing about wizards, take away their sticks and they're defenseless." Darquess spoke in her cruel, unemotional voice.

The wizard whimpered.

Darquess laughed and snapped the thing across her leg and threw it away.

She then grabbed the collar of his robes, lifted her fist in preparation for a massive punch.

It was a punch that would kill. A punch that would continue out the other side of the warlock's head.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery yelled.

Darquess swung.

The Dark Lord's jaw broke. The girl dropped to the ground and the wizard crawled away from her. Sanguine grabbed him and the two sunk into the ground.

"The dark lord has been defeated!" Dumbledore called and the hall was filled with cheering. "Everyone, return to your dormitories. In an hour we will have a feast to be remembered!"

The students cheered and ran out of the hall. They were all careful to stay away from the skeleton, the leather lady and the girl crouched on the ground.

Skulduggery walked slowly towards her. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed.

"Valk_,"

"I wasn't strong enough." Valkyrie sobbed. "I didn't mean to let her out. When the snake bit Tanith I..." Tears fell into her lap. "I_, I think my hand's broken."

"Don't worry Val, here they can mend your hand quicker than Kenspeckle can." Skulduggery rubbed her back.

Slowly he pulled her to her feet and helped her sit on a bench. Tears rolled down her cheeks but she fought them back.

Dumbledore walked forward. "Brackium Imendo." He waved his wand around her hand and it was immediately better.

"Thank you." She just managed to choke out.

"Valkyrie, the entire wizarding world is in your debt. You have freed everyone in our world." Dumbledore told her.

"I guess you're welcome." She rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"You are all welcome to stay for the feast. It will be magnificent." Dumbledore told them.

Valkyrie managed to smile.

"How are you feeling?" Skulduggery asked as all the teachers walked back to the table.

"I_, I guess I'll be fine." She took a shuddering breath.

"Tomorrow we'll go back home. You'll be able to rest. I promise, and you'll be fine." Skulduggery pulled her into a hug.

"This time you'll keep your promise?" Valkyrie spoke into his shoulder.

Skulduggery didn't answer for a minute or two. "Yes, I will."

**Disclaimer: **The only character I own is Desmond :D  
**So, how was it? Did I do well or let you guys down? Please review and tell me how you like it! :P There is only one chapter to go :) so be ready for the amazing last chapter of Brothers!  
Tell me what you think about the King Kong idea :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the last chapter! Thanks for the reviews and the help all through this story :D I know this chapter is a short one but enjoy and hopefully I'll be starting the next one soon :) Enjoy!**

The eight students sat on the steps of the castle and glared at the horrible Bentley that was taking their new friend away.

Harry heard Valkyrie's voice coming from the grand hall and everyone jumped up and plastered on fake smiles.

Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Tanith appeared. Snape was there too. He and Skulduggery were in a heated discussion about something and hardly looked up as they walked towards the Bentley.

"Well, looks like it's goodbye." Valkyrie smiled sadly.

"No, not goodbye just, see you later." Harry said strongly.

"It's against the law to associate with witches and wizards." Tanith said solemnly.

"Since when have I followed rules?" Valkyrie asked. "Anyway, it's not like you can't call me."

"As long as you have reception." Ron laughed.

"Well, see yous later." Valkyrie hugged everyone; Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Fred and George, and Harry.

"Thank you Valkyrie." Harry thanked. She had defeated Voldemort and practically avenged his parents.

"Sorry for freaking you out about killing someone." Valkyrie smiled. "See ya." She punched him on the shoulder.

Valkyrie smiled and walked off with Tanith.

"Well, our jokes are never going to be as good anymore." Fred sighed sadly.

"Yeah." Ron agreed with him and George hit him over the head.

Harry waved as the car drove off.

~~~/~~~

"So, how long is the drive back to Haggard?" Valkyrie asked as they drove through the castle gate.

"About eight hours." Tanith said from the back seat.

"No shoes on the seats Tanith." Skulduggery said. Tanith had spread out over the whole backseat.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep. I mean, I'm still tired from last night." Valkyrie whispered. Skulduggery gave her his coat and she snuggled under it, glade of her new clothes flexibility.

"You need to tell her." Tanith said loudly.

"Shhhh, and no I don't have to. She's already stressed about Darquess." Skulduggery responded.

"She needs to know. If you don't tell her she'll end up dead." Tanith said seriously.

"No, not this time. He's not taking her." Skulduggery said firmly. "Last time I didn't take him seriously enough and he took something precious from me."

Tanith swallowed nervously and took her feet off the seat.

"Valkyrie wouldn't take him seriously either, and he'll take her. Not this time Tanith. Not this time." He whispered the last bit to himself.

"You can't control everything," Tanith told him gravely, "and you are not responsible for whatever happens."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this chapter but the story line :p  
**So, how did I go? Was this a good story, did you enjoy, was it interesting, exciting? Please REVIEW and help me with my writing :D Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everybody! Sorry but this isn't the next chapter, but I'll tell you where to find it :D You can find it in a crossover between Skulduggery Pleasant and King Kong :P It'll be called Bermuda Triangle  
To let you know now, YOU DO NOT NEED TO HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE OR KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT!  
So please still read this story because it's going to get really exciting! :)  
Thank you everyone who has read this fanfic! I've really appreciated it and ask you to continue to show your support :D  
Louisiana Stephenic xoxo**


End file.
